Call him Kris
by panda belang
Summary: Dia adalah boneka naga dengan sayap dan syal biru tua. Zitao menyayanginya. Tak ada yang lain. Hingga suatu ketika 'Kris' mempertemukannya dengan dunia yang lain. Dimana tak ada yang menyakitinya lagi. Hanya ada mereka didalamnya.


**Call him Kris.. **

**by panda belang a.k.a tianelly**

**IT'S KRISTAO Fanfiction**

**Rated : T (maybe M)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama and Supernatural**

**Warn: BOYXBOY, Typo, Alur ngebut, Jelek,...**

**Summary : Dia adalah boneka naga dengan sayap dan syal biru tua. Zitao menyayanginya. Tak ada yang lain. Hingga suatu ketika 'Kris' mempertemukannya dengan dunia yang lain. Dimana tak ada yang menyakitinya lagi. Hanya ada mereka didalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~PROLOG~**

Pengap. Bau. Kotor dan jika hujan gudang ini akan bocor disana-sini. Seluruh ini akan berakhir hingga esok hari ketika aku akan berangkat sekolah.

Menangis? Mereka tak akan membukanya sekalipun aku menangis seharian.

Mengamuk dan menggedor pintu? Mereka terlalu kebal akan itu, meskipun tanganku patah melawan pintu kayu tua ini, aku berani bertaruh nyawa mereka tetap tak peduli.

Tidak akan pernah peduli.

.

.

Inilah aku. Huang Zi Tao atau mereka lebih sering memanggilku 'Monster'. Karena kantung mata hitamku mereka menyebutku Monster. Karena sifat nakal dan pemberontakku mereka menyebutku Monster.

Karena aku anak dari seorang Koruptor mereka menyisihkanku.

Jika Tuhan mengijinkanku memilih aku pasti ingin dilahirkan dalam keluarga baik-baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Aku bahkan tak pernah tau bagaimana wajah ayah serta ibuku.

Aku tak pernah memiliki teman ataupun suster yang menyayangiku. Aku tak berbohong karena memang mereka memperlakukanku tak lebih dari seekor anjing. Menumpahkan makan malamku kelantai, menginjak kepalaku saat aku berusaha memungut lagi kuah sup dari lantai, mendorongku saat aku berhasil menyelamatkan nasi dipiringku dari lantai kotor.

.

.

Dulu... aku akan memberontak dan membalas meski pada akhirnya aku tetap berakhir tidur digudang atau teras panti.

Itu cerita lama. Sekarang setelah aku berpikir dengan segala keterbatasanku, Tuhan pasti akan menolongku suatu saat. Tapi, mana pertolongan itu?

Tak ada yang sudi mengadopsiku.

Sudah hampir 9 tahun semua itu berlangsung.

Hingga aku sadar Tuhan pasti juga membenciku karena aku anak dari seorang Koruptor. Itu yang mereka katakan. Aku bahkan hafal bagaimana mereka melafalkan 'koruptor' dengan sangat jelas ditelingaku.

Seiring detik yang terganti, aku mencoba menerima. Menerima bahwa aku 'pantas' mendapatkan semua ini.

.

.

.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Sinar matahari pagi menyusup masuk mengantar udara hangat untukku. Suster Ma berdiri disana. Masih dengan raut wajah itu. Seragam putihnya tampak rapi dan nyaman.

Tapi berbeda dengan si pemakainya. Saat bertatap muka denganku, dia seperti melihat seekor kecoa jelek yang harus segera dimusnahkan.

"Kau sudah jera Monster?" suaranya terdengar sinis seperti biasa.

Aku diam. Percuma semua yang kukatakan tak ada artinya ditelinganya. Aku yakin itu.

"Ck! Kau masih belum jera rupanya... masih betah rupanya ya?". Dia melipat tangannya didada. Bibir penuh lipstik itu mendengus jijik menatapku.

"Apa aku boleh keluar?". Meski tak tau jam berapa, tapi aku yakin ini sudah mulai memasuki jam sekolahku.

"Tentu. Tapi ingat 'Monster' jangan mengambil sarapan hari ini. Kau masih dihukum karena mendorong Jun Ki kemarin!". Ancamnya seraya berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku anak laki-laki kuat! Tidak ada sarapan bukan berarti hidupku berakhirkan?

.

.

Ini kelasku. Kelas 6 E. Kelas tingkatan paling rendah diantara sesama kelas 6. Diisi murid-murid nakal dan tak berprestasi.

Aku menerimanya. Dimataku semua kelas sama. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Mereka semua menjauhiku. Seperti yang kubilang diawal, aku tak memiliki satupun teman.

Kecuali.

'Kris'

Dia adalah boneka naga dengan sayap emas dikedua punggungnya. Besarnya hampir sama dengan kucing yang setiap hari lalu lalang dipanti. Aku menemukannya saat festival musim panas tahun kemarin. Saat itu aku berjalan-jalan sendiri menikmati indahnya warna-warni kembang api dilangit malam. Tanpa sengaja seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku menjatuhkan boneka naganya saat naik ke mobil. Aku yakin dia tak keberatan aku mengambil boneka ini. Lagi pula dia anak orang kaya, pasti sangat mudah baginya meminta boneka yang sama pada orangtuanya.

Aku merawatnya sebaik yang kubisa. Mencucinya meski harus mengendap-endap dimalam hari karena jika aku ketahuan suster panti, mereka akan menghukumku karena mengambil jatah berlebih sabun cuci.

Memakaikannya syal mungil berwarna biru tua yang kutemukan dibangku taman. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia selalu mendengarkan cerita bodohku. Mendengarkan rengek tangisku. Mendengar leluconku. Mendengar apapun yang kukatakan.

Meski Dia hanya diam saat aku meminta bantuan. Hanya diam saat aku dipukuli, dibully atau dihukum digudang. Hanya diam saat mereka-anak-anak nakal itu-mengeluarkan isi tubuhnya.

Tapi, aku selalu melindunginya. Aku terlalu bodoh berharap lebih jika suatu hari dia dapat berbicara dan melindungiku dari mereka. Berharap dia berubah menjadi malaikat bersayap besar lalu membantuku keluar dari sini.

Bodoh!

Sampai aku matipun, boneka itu tak akan pernah menjadi seperti yang kuharapkan.

Hingga Han seongsaenim datang masuk kelas. Seluruh lamunanku hancur dan dengan terburu-buru aku menyembunyika 'Kris' kedalam tas sekolahku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading^^**

**Wanna review?**


End file.
